


Starlight

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind have some trouble sleeping and go to their favorite spot to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

"I thought you might be out here." So enraptured with his thoughts, Chromedome startled at the sudden voice, however soft it may have been. He turned in his seat and relaxed upon spotting Rewind, padding over with two warm and glowing cubes of energon. His visor lit up softly in a pleased manner, taking on of the offered cubes. Rewind settled next to him, curling up beside Chromedome’s form. He hummed softly when Chromedome wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Couldn’t sleep?"

A nod. “I didn’t was to wake you, so I came up here.” Chromedome took a hearty sip from his cup, looking up at the stars above them. The observatory was open to everyone on the ship, but it had always felt much more like their secret spot. They had spent enough sleepless nights up here to validate the claim, after all.

Rewind shrugged. “It got kind of cold, so you ended up waking me up anyway.” He chuckled lightly, nuzzling into Chromedome’s side. His own cube lay next to him, cooling.

The stars above them winked and flared, the more distant ones flickering in the vastness of space. In the distance, a few galaxies could be spotted, the twirling edges of their arms seemingly intertwined in some parallel to a dance. Where there were no stars, there were other debri - planets, and gas, and the inky blackness that was the defining characteristic of deep space. No matter how many times the two of them had come up here, neither of them could get over the sheer beauty of it all.

"Hey, you know what that looks like?" inquired Rewind, pointing at a cluster of stars straight above them. He outlined the supposed picture for emphasis.

Chromedome studied the direction, noting how the stars seemed to hover around a fixed point. He twisted his helm, trying to connect the stars into some semblance of a form. Both of them knew that any sort of image that they found in the sky would be completely accidental, but it had become a favored game of theirs for a long time now.

"No, I don’t think so."

"It’s Prowl, see, and that," Rewind traced another set of stars not too far away from the "Prowl" one, "is someone’s fist, coming straight for him."

Chromedome chuckled, hugging Rewind closer. the longer he looked, the clearer the image became. He shook his head. “I should have known.”

Laughing, Rewind settled further against Chromedome. They fell into a comfortable silence, occasional pointing out various stars and supposed portraits. Their cubes emptied as a leisure pace until they were warm and satisfied. If it wasn’t for the slight chill that seeped through the area, the two of them could have spent all night-cycle there. As it was, they were chased from their perch after a good while, both much more sleepy than they had been. 


End file.
